


Fumble and Rebound

by Thatbookishgirl



Series: When Brooklyn meets London [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Peter, Dirty Talk, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Frottage, Gay Steve Rogers, Grinding, Homophobic Language, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Canon Compliant, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatbookishgirl/pseuds/Thatbookishgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Peter move to Brooklyn to live with their Aunt May after their parents die. While both are sad to have suffered such a loss Steve is happy to be living back in the same town as his best friend that he has been apart from for many years. He was not, however, expecting to meet a cute boy on his first outing with friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, fellow Stoki fans. I have a bunch of different Stoki AUs floating around in my head and i decided to just work on them as they come to help me move my focus around while finishing up my longer fic. Plus it gives me more opportunities to explore these two in other situations. Hope you like :)
> 
> The rating for this one will increase as stuff evolves.

                “Come on, Stevie. I promise you’ll have a good time and meet some future teammates,” Bucky cajoled.

                “You keep acting like I would even make the team, Buck,” Steve sighed as Bucky pulled him and Peter along the stone steps to the house of his future classmate, full of football players and their friends. He was back in Brooklyn after having been gone for 4 years. His family left when he was in 7th grade for his dad’s job and went halfway across the country to Chicago. He kept in touch with Bucky dutifully all those years. And now he was back, living with his Aunt and cousin Peter.

                “Have you ever seen you do anything? You will make the girls’ volleyball team if you wanted,” Peter laughed.

                “I would look terrible in a girls’ volleyball uniform,” he countered and Bucky rang the doorbell.

                Steve was surprised to see a giant, blonde man answer the door. He was easily 6’5” and built like a mountain. He beamed so brightly at them it was like looking at the sun.

                “James! I’m glad you made it. Is this the Steve you’re always talking about?” he greeted. He had an accent that Steve couldn’t quite place and he wasn’t exactly expecting it.

                “Indeed it is. This is his cousin Peter. Guys, this is Thor,” Bucky introduced.

                “Thor?” both Peter and Steve asked in unison.

                “Yes, I’m afraid that is my name. I have a brother named Loki as well. And a mother named Frigga. The jokes are nearly endless,” he laughed in reply.

                “I guess you do sort of look like a norse god,” Peter mused aloud.

                “It’s a look I can make work for me. Come in,” he gestured with his arm while opening the door. He led them to a room full of about a dozen other people, all seemed to be peers. Everyone looked to them when they entered and Steve immediately wanted to shrink away.

                “Guys, this is Steve and Peter. I’ve told you about them,” Bucky began as he pushed them into the living room.

                “So this is Steve, the best friend that we never met and were sure wasn’t real. Much like all those girlfriends that live in Canada. I’m Clint,” he extended his hand. Steve and Peter each accepted the hand shake.

                “I’ll have you know that fake girlfriends are one of Canada’s finest exports, along with maple syrup and myself. Name’s Wade,” a heavily scared boy said as he approached them, “Where oh where have you been hiding this adorable twink?” He eyed Peter up and down.

                “Umm, Albany?” Peter blushed.

                “That’s adorable,” Wade beamed.

                “Stop that,” Bucky batted Wade away, “Over here we have Sam, Brock, Nick, Natasha; our only female player and the best running back we’ve ever had, Pietro, Nate, and Johnny,” Bucky introduced and each waved to him as their name was called off, “They all play for the team. Obviously the whole team isn’t in here right now but these are people I generally spend my time with.”

                “It’s really nice to meet you all. Buck has told me about many of you,” Steve waved.

                “I’m glad to finally meet the guy who regularly interrupts our make out sessions,” announced a petite, brunette who walked in from the kitchen. She sauntered right up to Bucky and kissed my sweetly on the lips.

                “So you’re Darcy then? I’ve heard more than I ever wanted to know about you,” Steve smiled.

                “The one and only,” she chirped.

                “Can I assume you’re trying out for the team this year?” Natasha asked from where she was seated, not looking up from her phone.

                “Buck wants me to. I’m not sure. I played for my old school back in Chicago,” he revealed.

                “You definitely should. I mean, you’re built for it. Have you seen your shoulders?” Darcy pointed and giggled.

                “You hitting on my Stevie?” Bucky mocked offense.

                “Wouldn’t you?” she countered.

                “Were I so inclined I would love to go for a spin. But you’re all I need, doll,” he leaned down and kissed her along the jaw and pulled them both down onto the couch. He nuzzled his face into her neck and Steve felt momentarily cold. He had watched his mother do the same to his father every morning before work and seeing it played out again made him twitch before re-collecting himself. He was going to ask Natasha what it was like to be the only girl on the team when another boy walked into the room and drew all his focus.

                He was tall and moved with elegance across the floor. He had black hair that hit just above his jawline, his skin a soft porcelain and eyes so green that Steve immediately started sorting through the catalog of colors in his head to find the perfect match.

                “Thor, would you please remind your comrades that my room is not their personal library through which they can move things around?” he gave Thor a strong look and tightened his jaw.

                “Brother, I do not know if anyone –“

                “Aww, the little faggot upset someone touched his stuff?” Brock cut Thor off. Everyone in the room immediately tensed up and looked towards the blooming conflict.

                “Ah, yes. A classic slur. Did you read it in one of my books? I am pleased to see your vocabulary expanding,” the brunette sneered.

                “Fucking fairy piece of shit,” Brock snarled and stood.

                “You can sit back down,” Steve snapped as he stepped in.

                “This has nothing to do with you,” the brunette sighed and looked at Steve. Their eyes locked for a moment and Steve felt his heart beat quicken.

                “Steve here also flies the rainbow flag, Loki. Don’t try to get him to back down. Just sit back and enjoy the speech. He’s full of righteous indignation and hates bullies of all kinds. Just accept his help because he’s a stubborn bastard,” Bucky laughed and put his hands behind his head to watch the fight go down.

                “You can apologize now. For the slurs and invading his personal space,” Steve demanded of Brock.

                “I don’t even know who the fuck you are and you’re giving me orders? Piece of work, you are,” Brock grunted and remained standing.

                “I’m not ‘demanding’ anything. Just giving an opportunity not to be an asshole,” Steve shot back.

                “So the orphan’s got some balls.? Good to know. Did your parents know you took it up the ass before they died?” Brock taunted and practically cackled. No one had actually called Steve or Peter an orphan until now. The reason he was even back in Brooklyn was because his parents and Peter’s were traveling together and died in a horrific car accident. Their Aunt May was the only person who could take them in and she was a saint. Hearing someone like Brock throw their parent’s recent deaths at him like an insult burned.

                “You shut your god damn mouth unless you want my fist through it,” Buck threatened as he rose to stand next to Steve. Peter moved to hover at his other side and had a snarl on his face.

                “Should I tell him I also enjoy it up the ass? But I also like women. Hmmmm, would he be confused if I tried to explain what a bisexual person is? How dim are you exactly so I know how best to approach this?” Peter disclosed bitterly. Brock stepped forward and growled.

                Loki looked at the three and back to Brock and seemed to be at a loss for words. He opened his mouth and shut it again several times before Thor stood up and stepped between everyone.

                “I think we are all getting off on the wrong foot,” he started, “If you did mess with Loki’s room you should apologize. Then I think you should leave.”

                “Are you serious?” he shot back at Thor.

                “I am. You have insulted my brother as well my guests,” he pressed.

                “And we’ve dealt with your bigotry for way too long. Seriously tired of it,” Clint announced from where he remained sitting.

                “And you should leave before Barnes here breaks your nose,” Natasha warned, “And before I take out your knee.” Brock didn’t say anything but just stormed out of the house. Everyone seemed to relax as he left. Loki turned to Steve and gave a weak smile.

                “I am not a damsel in need of rescue but I appreciate your efforts all the same,” Loki spoke.

                “Sorry if I overstepped. I just don’t like bullies and he seemed like a real jerk,” Steve shrugged.

                “I’m Peter and this is my cousin Steve,” Peter leaned forward and smiled at Loki.

                “Nice to meet you both. My name is Loki and I regret that we did not meet under better circumstances. If you’ll excuse me,” he bent his head and turned to leave.

                “Stay, Loki. There is no need to shut yourself away in your room,” Thor chimed as Loki walked towards the stairs.

                “Thank you but I must decline. I have much to work on,” Loki replied.

                “Nice meeting you,” Steve mumbled as Loki reached the top and turned down a hallway. He watched him disappear and smiled to himself.

                “I know that look,” Peter whispered to Bucky.

                “So do I,” he laughed back at him. Steve ignored their jeers and wished he had been introduced to Loki without the word ‘faggot’ having been mentioned prior to their first words.

 ======================================================================================================

                The next morning Steve and Peter were fumbling with their bags as the rushed out the door to meet Bucky. May waved them both off and kissed their cheeks. Steve was nervous about starting school again in a new place but was exceedingly glad that Bucky would be around. Their class schedules were near identical save for AP Literature the last hour of school. They all took the bus as Bucky explained the various teachers they would encounter. Peter was a year below them so he had lots of insight on some of his classes. Though, Peter was taking a lot of advanced chemistry, physics, and math. Bucky did not know many of those teachers.

                “You have Leshner for physics? You’re going to _hate_ him,” Bucky drawled.

                “Why?” asked Peter.

                “He’s just so – so full of himself. He studied at MIT and seems to act like this job is so below him. Makes for a great give-and-take with his students,” Bucky expressed.

                “Noted,” Peter groaned.

                As they pulled up to the school the three of them moved inside and Bucky helped them each find their lockers and first period. Peter was the floor below them and bed them farewell as he unsteadily walked into his first class. Bucky and Steve went up to the stairs to their first which was History, Bucky’s favorite class.

                “Bucky, Steven. Hey!” Thor bellowed as he jogged down the hall to them.

                “Hiya, pal,” Bucky grinned.

                “Good morning. Steven, I’d like to apologize again for the unpleasantness at my home yesterday. Brock will not make that mistake again because he is not invited to ever enter my home again. And I should apologize for Loki’s rudeness,” he began.

                “Loki was rude?” Steve cocked a brow.

                “After meeting you he sequestered himself to his room like always. He should have stayed after you defended him,” Thor offered.

                “No need to worry about that. I probably would have done the same thing. That Brock guy hurled insults at him in front of new people and messed with his room. I wouldn’t have stuck around,” Steve shrugged.

                “You are very understanding,” Thor smiled.

                “Is Loki here, by the way? I’d love to actually talk to him in a less tense environment. Maybe where someone isn’t calling him a fag,” Steve laughed, “Plus I don’t want him to think I was bulldozing him or anything. He probably could’ve handled Brock by himself.”

                “He could’ve and has. Loki has a sharp tongue and uses it to his advantage. He is here somewhere. He is a grade level below me and I’m not certain of his class schedule. We do have the same lunch period though,” he explained.

                “We can discuss this later. Don’t wanna be late for class on the first say now do we, boys?” Bucky chuckled and dragged them along. As they moved towards the door Steve looked down the hallway and saw Loki turning the corner to enter the classroom at the end of the hall.

 

                When class ended Steve watched for Loki to leave his class while following Bucky to the next one. He smiled when Loki started walking his direction and gave him a polite nod as they passed. Loki raised a brow in confusion and turned to look at him before proceeding down the hall. He stopped next to Darcy and another girl with lighter hair and glasses who then pulled both of them along down the hall. Steve then thought to himself that Darcy was probably the key to talking to Loki again.

                All throughout the next two classes Steve shifted his focus between introductions, assignments, and trying not to think about Loki. What kind of hold did this guy already have on him? They had exchanged only a handful of words and yet he could not stop his thoughts from drifting to those green eyes. Brock had used a homophobic slur to describe him and he tried not to hope that it might be true. His last boyfriend was, for the lack of a better word, _reluctant_ to express their relationship in any sort of meaningful way beyond basic physical interludes, especially after he got taller and started packing on muscle. It had left Steve with a bad taste in his mouth after they broke up. Maybe Loki would be the perfect palate cleanser.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki muses about Steve.

                The blonde named Steven had smiled and nodded at him as the passed in the hall. He wasn’t sure why. They had say very little each other the day before when they met and the situation was not exactly a nice one. He had been surprised, though. Few ever stood up for him and he was pleasantly taken aback by Steve’s abrupt admittance to being homosexual, as well as the utterance from his cousin Peter. Wade was the only other person he knew who was openly anything-but-straight at their school and he seemed to have a thicker skin about it when it came to others judging him negatively for it.

                He came upon Darcy and Jane who seemed to be deeply enthralled in some sort of discussion. Jane was barely looking up but her mouth was moving a mile a minute while Darcy kept trying to get a word in. When both glanced up as he joined them they beamed.

                “Lo! You survived your first class without pissing anyone off. Congrats!” Darcy teased.

                “There was hardly any need to communicate with anyone in geometry,” he rolled his eyes.

                “That reminds me,” Jane interjected, “I don’t know if I’ll have time to tutor Thor this term. I took an extra physics class.”

                “But how else will you come up with an excuse to fuck him in our basement?” Loki grinned.

                Jane’s face turned bright red and she looked down into her bag, “I’m sure he will find another girl to spend his time with.”

                “Oh, you don’t seem to understand. He is completely enamored with you. He signed up for a math class he knows he will need tutoring in to pass just so you will spend time with him,” Loki soothed.

                “It’s true. Bucky confirms,” Darcy added as she linked her arms with their and forced them down the hall.

                “You’re being nicer than normal,” Jane looked up at Loki.

                “Oh, he has a new crush. Remember the new guy who came to his rescue yesterday? I told you about him. Steve,” Darcy reminded.

                “Oh yea. Is he as cute as Darcy was saying?” she giggled.

                “I did not notice,” he said tightly. But he _had_ noticed. He noticed a great deal. Steve was tall and very muscular, his shirt look like it was practically painted on and his jeans hugged his hips perfectly. He had tawny blonde hair that Loki just wanted to rake his fingers through. And how could he forget those sweet blue eyes and pink lips. He would be lying if he hadn’t dreamt about them briefly.

                “You so did, you liar,” Darcy poked him.

                “Be nice. Loki hasn’t had a crush in such a long time. Don’t dampen his spirit,” Jane demurred.

                “Where are we going now? Do we all have the same class next?” Loki redirected to conversation.

                “American Government with Mr. Howlett. Should be a blast what with all his scruff and attitude,” Darcy jeered. When they filed into the room Loki took quick notice of Brock in the far row towards the back and made a point to sit near to front with Darcy. He kept shooting Loki glares and whispering to his friends while looking his direction. He was a bit concerned they might try to jump him again as they did the year before. Had it not been for Wade and Bucky showing up his injuries would have been far more severe. He had split his lip, brow, and fractured several ribs. His mother had fawned over him and pressed for information on the boys who beat him but he kept his mouth shut. He just wanted to get through high school in this country and go back to London for university.

                The bell rang and he trudged his way through the next class before the lunch hour. He had the same period as Thor and knew he would be sought out to dine with his brother. While he didn’t hate the attention his brother gave him he certainly didn’t enjoy the company of Thor’s friends. Before he made it to the cafeteria he felt and arm drape across him shoulder and jostle him.

                “How’s it hangin’ there, old sport?” Wade laughed.

                “Hello, Wade. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Loki sighed.

                “Just checking in with my other favorite Brit. Brock staying away?” he asked.

                “He has not bothered me yet, today,” Loki grumbled in response.

                “Good to hear. Good to hear,” he rushed, “Curious, you got eyes for the new guy Peter at all?”

                “Are you asking if I want to bed him?” Loki replied with a raised brow.

                “Yea. I mean, as sexy as my burn victim aesthetic is I do not need you as competition,” Wade explained.

                “Oh. No. I do not desire him so you needn’t worry,” Loki deflated and tried to move out from under Wade’s arm that was still pressed to his shoulders.

                “Because you’re really into the beef cake named Steve?” he leaned in and waggled his brows.

                “I – no,” he stated.

                “You should go for it. He watched your ass when you went up to your room after Brock left,” Wade laughed.

                “He did not,” Loki gaped at him.

                “He did. He was practically drooling on the floor,” he continued to laugh and jostled Loki. Wade walked them into the cafeteria where Thor was already looking for him and looked confused when he saw Wade still draped on him. Loki eventually shoved him off and Wade chuckled before circling over to the table where Clint and Natasha were sitting. He saw Steve, Bucky, and Peter approaching the same table and it made him pause.

                “Loki, are you going to join us?” Thor called to him. Steve looked up and smiled at him and it almost appeared that he was radiating sunshine under his skin. Loki swallowed and remained still.

                “I need to meet Wanda to work on our routine,” Loki rolled his eyes.

                “Slutte å være så sjenert . Bare sitte for en liten stund. ( _Stop being so shy. Just sit for a few moments_ ),” Thor tried to persuade him.

                “Hvorfor vil du ha meg til å tilbringe tid med vennene dine? ( _Why do you want me to spend time with your friends?_ )” Loki groaned and walked closer to the table.

                “Fordi du bruker for mye tid alene eller sammen med andre dansere. Bare sitte litt. Dessuten  har vi to nye venner som kom til unnsetning i går og ville elske å tilbringe mroe tid med deg. ( _Because you spend too much time alone or with the other dancers. Just sit for a little. Besides, we have two new friends who came to your aid yesterday and would love to spend more time with you_.)” Thor smiled and grabbed his bag to tug him towards the table.

                “Fine,” Loki rolled his eyes. He sat down next to Thor and found Steve still smiling up at him.

                “What language was that?” Peter queried with a grin.

                “Norwegian,” Loki answered pointedly without looking at anyone in particular.

                “We are from Norway, originally. We moved to London when we were young and eventually here 2 years ago. Our father works for an international company and we moved frequently. But we will stay here until we graduate,” Thor explained.

                “That’s pretty cool. I barely know Spanish,” Peter shrugged.

                “Well, Norwegian was our first language, then English,” Loki added.

                “That’s cool,” Peter nodded and glanced over to Wade. Wade then winked at Peter who furiously blushed and Steve nudged him in jest.

                Steve Rogers?!” a voice called out behind everyone. They all looked up to see Peggy Carter walking towards them with a look of disbelief overtaking her.

                “Peg?” Steve stood.

                “Good lord, puberty hit you like a freight train,” she laughed.

                “Nice to see you too,” he chuckled.

                “You know Steve?” Loki asked. He had been friends with Peggy for the past 2 years since they danced with the same ballet company. She moved beautifully but they rarely danced together. She said Loki made her feel clumsy.

                “I do. He was my first boyfriend in 7th grade. Well, until we kissed and he cried into my hair for an hour,” she recalled with a smile.

                “Why did you cry into her hair?” Clint chirped.

                “Oh, because I was gay and basically realized right then. Very tumultuous time and all,” he covered his face with his large hands.

                “It was cute. I called James here who came right over and we had a heart-to-heart and he marched right out of the closet with his chin up,” she giggled.

                “Yea. It wasn’t awkward at all,” Steve kept talking into his hands and Loki thought to himself how cute that was.

                “God, you came out better than I did. Mom caught me looking at gay porn and it was…not pleasant,” Peter grimaced.

                “My parents merely assumed I was gay before even asking. I suppose I should not have chosen to go into dance. The stereotypes abound greatly,” Loki snickered.

                “You dance?” Peter cocked his head and gave him a deep gaze, “I dance too. I was with a company in Albany before we moved here and I haven’t really look for a new one.”

                “Can you get any cuter?” Wade marveled before Natasha elbowed him.

                “He dances at the same studio I do. He’s very good,” Peggy answered for him. Pietro and Wanda approached the table. Wanda kept glancing around nervously and grabbed Loki’s sleeve to pull him up. She whispered in his hear that she was nervous about their upcoming test. They had choreographed a piece to a modern song and Wanda was worried the judge wouldn’t care for the contemporary tone.

                “Please can we go over it again after school?” she mumbled.

                “Take her upstairs. She has been a mess all morning,” Pietro waved at their direction. Loki just put his arms around her and led her out of the cafeteria to the empty study space. When he glanced back at the table he could’ve sworn he saw Steve frown a little. Before they made it very far Darcy stopped them.

                “Where ya going, tiny dancers?” she giggled.

                “Wanda is worrying again so we are going upstairs so I can watch her worry since there is little I can say to actually change her mood,” Loki pressed.

                “I’ll join you. I’d rather not watch Jane continue to pine over your brother,” she sighed and walked down the hall with the two, thin brunettes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki have an odd moment.

                He watched Loki leave and found his head buzzing with a million questions. Loki confirmed he was gay, which was everything he could have hoped for. And he danced ballet? Which made him even more alluring. He wondered what he looked like when he danced, did he pull his long hair back? Steve thought about Loki’s long neck and arms and quickly had to redirect his thoughts. He thought about Peggy and the girl Wanda he walked off with. They were dancers too and probably spent a great deal of time with him. He was realizing the various avenues he could use to get to know his new and not at all creepy obsession.

                “Steven, will you be coming to try outs after school today? I really think you should? Bucky says you are very skilled on the field,” Thor asked.

                “Oh, yea. I can at least see how I do and go from there,” Steve shrugged.

                “I think Brock might avoid the team this year after what happened yesterday. If we’re lucky,” Natasha yawned.

                “If I did make the team I definitely wouldn’t want to play with that guy. He was an ass,” Steve grumbled.

                “He was getting to all of us. Yesterday was the last straw,” Bucky drawled.

                “Had he always talked to Loki that way or was he just particularly rude yesterday?” Steve wondered.

                “Well, he used to be nice to him until he found out Loki was gay and then started accusing him of looking at him all the time. Though, I don’t think Brock is his type. Maybe. Not sure what his type is actually. I mean, he found out I was into dudes and said very little about it. Probably because I can and have kicked his ass before. But Loki is deceptively strong so maybe if he didn’t always jump him when he was not on his guard it’d actually be a fair fight. But, back to the point, yes – Brock has been treating Loki like that for a long time,” Wade rambled.

                “Gross,” Peter grimaced.

                “Sounds like it,” Steve droned, “Wait, he’s jumped him before?”

                “Remember last year when I called you from the hospital because I fractured my cheek bone?” Bucky started, “It was because Wade and I stumbled upon Brock cornering Loki after one of our games that he surprisingly came to in order to support Thor. He cracked half of Loki’s ribs and broke Wade’s nose. It was a fantastic day. Darcy might have stink bombed his car every week for a month afterwards.”

                “I – how – why would you keep spending any time with him?” Steve’s face was twisted in confusion.

                “He was on our team and if we were going to play well together we kind of had to put up with it. Maybe we won’t have to this year,” Bucky leaned back in his chair. Steve was feeling sick thinking about Brock hitting Bucky and Wade, even more so knowing he attacked Loki. The bell pulled him from his mental anguish and he forced his way to class, eating a granola bar along the way when he realized he hadn’t eaten anything during lunch because he just kept staring at Loki and thinking about him.

                The hallways were more crowded than he was used to but he wasn’t being shoved around like before. He was much larger and people practically bounced off of him if they collided. He started feeling low when the next class began. He fell into autopilot and tried not think about the somber feeling sweeping over him. That was the thing about grief, it came in waves and snuck up on a person at the oddest times. Especially when they weren’t expecting it. He was suddenly focused on the idea that we was starting a school year without his mother. He wasn’t going to go home and have his dad ask him dozens of questions about his day and make him go play with a football in the backyard even though he was working for the past 7 hours. His throat was tight and it took all his energy not to let himself cry in the next few classes. Right before the final class he excused himself to the restroom and let out a singular, choked sob in the stall. Bucky was hovering on the other side ready to pull him into a full body hug. Steve managed not to cry into Bucky’s shoulder.

                He watched Bucky go off to his own class before finding his AP Literature classroom, arriving right before the bell rang. When he walked in he saw all but one seat was taken. He was actually pleased to see the only empty seat to be the one next to Loki at the very back of the room in the right corner. Loki, at that moment, looked beautiful to Steve. Sunlight was cascading through the window and illuminating him, almost giving him the appearance of a halo. And his hair was pulled back now in lose bun, some strands falling forward in his face as he was bent over his book. Steve smiled and waltzed over to sit next to him.

                “Hi,” he beamed as Loki gazed up at him in surprise.

                “Steven? You are taking AP Lit?” he asked.

                “Yea. Did you think I was dumb as well as big?” Steve joked.

                “I don’t know you well enough to have much of an opinion on your intellect,” Loki shrugged.

                Steve was going to reply before the teacher started the class. He spoke at length about the syllabus for the year and how much they were expected to read and all the papers they would be assigned. Steve wasn’t particularly intimidated by the workload since he liked reading, but he wasn’t looking forward to the two group assignments. The first assignment of the year was group work _on The Sound and the Fury_.

                “Would you be willing to be in a group with me for the first assignment? I don’t know anyone else…” he trailed off.

                “Yes, Steven. That would be fine,” he sighed.

                The blonde girl in front of them turned around and smiled brightly at Steve, “Looking for a group? I’d be happy to join onto yours. I don’t know anyone else in this class besides Alex and Loki here.”

                “Uh, sure. I guess? Ask Loki. He should probably be in charge since I’m new,” Steve stuttered.

                Loki looked like he scowled for a second before reluctantly accepting his role as the group leader. He smiled tightly at the blonde girl.

                “I’m Sharon, by the way,” she extended her hand to Steve.

                “Steve,” he introduced. The guy Sharon had referred to as Alex before turned to face them as well. He had a look about him that Steve didn’t care for and he sneered at Loki in an almost predatory way. Loki rolled his eyes and looked back down at his sheet of paper.

                “So you’re new. Where are you from?” Sharon quizzed.

                “Oh, I’m technically from here. Moved away 4 years ago with my family but we’re back now,” he answered warily. He did not feel like discussing _why_ he moved back.

                “That’s neat. Like being back so far?” she asked.

                “I do. Glad to be around Bucky again. You know him? He’s my best friend since we were 5,” Steve revealed.

                “Oh, I know Barnes. I think we got drunk and made out at one of Stark’s parties. He has wandering hands,” she giggled.

                “That sounds about right,” Steve laughed. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out to see a series of texts from his ex-boyfriend Jasper. They also seemed to be of a sexual nature, he was trying to goad him into sexting each other. But Steve wanted nothing to do with Jasper anymore. They knew they would probably break up when Steve had to move but he did not expect Jasper to start seeing someone else before Steve was done packing, or before they were even officially broken up. The fact that there was overlap was insulting and he would have no part in it. He grimaced and chucked his phone deep in his bag.

                “Something wrong?” Sharon leaned towards him, she looked genuinely concerned and it disarmed Steve a little.

                “Yea. Kinda. My ex is trying to sext me and he won’t take the hint,” he pinched his brow.

                “He? Oh, ok. Noted. So why won’t he back off?” she countered and Steve was surprised by her immediate acceptance of his having dated a guy and having no follow up questions about his sexuality.

                “Oh, well. Things ended…rough. He cheated and I was not particularly forgiving. I’m not sure why he’s even bothering me. I’m not going to send him a picture of my dick or anything else. I thought I was pretty clear,” Steve groaned.

                “Hmmmm, interesting. I wonder why he would keep trying anything,” she twisted her face in confusion.

                “No idea. I’d block his number but then he’d just email me or find me on facebook. I just keep texting him to back off but he’s relentless,” he professed. Sharon looked quizzical for a minute before she perked up and put out her hand.

                “Give me your phone. I have an idea,” she was practically giddy.

                “What?” Steve asked confused.

                “I’ll take a picture of you being affectionate with another guy and then you send that to him. It should be clear enough,” she grinned.

                “And you know a guy that’s just going to let me paw at him for the sake of sending my ex off?” Steve gaped.

                “Why don’t you just ask Lokes? He’s a bit of a slut and I’m sure he wouldn’t mind,” Alex jeered.

                “Call him that again and you will find yourself well-acquainted with my boot,” Steve snapped back at him before Loki could say anything. Loki widened his eyes and watched Alex cower back into his chair and turn to face the front of the room.

                “Sorry, I sort of bulldozed you again,” Steve grimaced when he apologized to Loki.

                “Nothing to be concerned about. Alexander needs a firmer hand than I would have wielded,” he taunted while looking at Alex’s back.

                “And you don’t need to be a part of Sharon’s weird and passive-aggressive plan to get Jasper to back off,” Steve replied.

                “It’s not passive-aggressive. It’s pure aggression that is beautiful and to the point. And Loki should totally do it. Please,” she begged Loki while sticking out her lower lip dramatically. Loki rolled his eyes in response.

                “Fine. What do you want me to do?” he relented and leaned forward on his elbows.

                “Ok, ok. Would you kiss him or is that too weird?” she began.

                “Um, I’d rather not. If I’m going to kiss Loki I don’t want it to be for a ruse,” Steve responded and Loki blushed at the implications of that.

                “Fine. How about this. Loki, move closer and look at the phone. Steve, you put your face up against his jaw like you’re going to lick his neck or something. Play it up,” she was giggling as she directed them. Steve looked over to Loki who had a faint blush on his cheeks and Steve was sure he was blushing even more. But Loki moved closer to him and Steve turned his body. Sharon had the phone held up and Steve felt really shy knowing he was being watched.

                “Put your face right against his neck and smile against his skin,” Sharon directed. As soon as Steve’s lips touched Loki’s neck he heard the sharp inhale Loki took as soon as contact was made. Steve was now aware this was the first time they touched at all. He instinctually put his arm across Loki’s chest so he was holding him and he was really glad no one else in the room was even look at them, the teacher talking to other students near his desk with all the others facing the front. 

                “Perfect, don’t move. Loki, smile a little more,” she said before taking the photo. Loki’s heart was beating wildly under Steve’s hand and he slowly pulled away once Sharon put the phone back on the table. His lips were tingling where they had been pressed against Loki’s skin and he had to force himself not to bring his fingers up to them.

                “Now send it. He will definitely get the picture,” she laughed. Steve looked at the picture and he liked it. He liked it a lot. Steve’s face was half buried in Loki’s neck with his nose ghosting along his jaw. And Loki had a look in his eyes that made Steve want. It was lust and yearning, Loki had his bottom lip between his teeth too. Steve wanted to bite it himself.

                “It’s- it’s a great picture. Uh, yea. That should keep him at bay for awhile,” Steve was blushing furiously now. Loki leaned over his shoulder to look at it and he could practically feel Loki’s smile. Steve sent it right away and waited to see if Jasper said anything.

                “You are very photogenic,” Loki spoke.

                “You look pretty good too,” Steve flirted. Did he just flirt? He looked up to see Sharon grinning at both of them and he quickly looked down at his lap, then his phone buzzed again.

**_Jasper_ ** _: Who the fuck is that?_

                “What do I say?” Steve held the phone up. Both Loki and Sharon looked at it and wore puzzled expressions for a minute.

                “Tell him that Loki is the new guy you’re seeing. That he is being very accommodating and welcoming,” she purred and chuckled.

**_Steve_ ** _: his name is Loki. We’ve been seeing each other since I got back to Brooklyn. He is very, very friendly. Gives amazing head._

                Sharon snorted and Loki laughed when he pressed send.

**_Jasper_ ** _: you fucker. Already moved on?_

**_Steve_** _: not as quickly as you did, but yes. Now stop messaging me_.

                “If that doesn’t work then I don’t know what will,” Sharon sighed.

                “We’ll see. Jasper is persistent sometimes,” Steve recalled and frowned.

                “If he keeps bothering you then you two can just take more photos,” Sharon added and both blushed, “Adorable.” Then she turned around and was giggling into her book. The bell rang and they all headed out. Sharon gave them both her number so they could talk about the future assignment and the boys walked side-by-side somewhat awkwardly. Steve felt an itch in his hands to reach out and touch Loki but knew better.

                “Um, thanks. For helping me,” Steve stumbled and scratched the back of his head while biting his lip.

                “It was…a unique experience,” Loki replied.

                “You don’t have to pose for more picture or nothin’. He’ll likely get the message and leave me alone,” Steve told him.

                “Well, half the fun is the revenge. If he does bother you again you should certainly let me know. I’d be willing to be plenty more risqué,” Loki laughed and Steve couldn’t tell if he was joking or not. Bucky was approaching them now and Steve tried to calm himself.

                “Hey, Stevie. Ready to go?” Bucky reminded him about the tryouts.

                “Yea. Thanks again, Loki. I’ll text you later about homework,” he waved and they walked off. Loki smiled and wandered the opposite direction.

 

                The tryouts went really well and Steve was overjoyed to have Coach Fury tell him that he was definitely going to make the team, he had impressive speed and told him his arm was practically a cannon. The better news, however, was that after Bucky got into a fight with Brock and told Fury about the homophobic slurs and past fights that he told Brock not to bother trying out and that he wasn’t welcome. Steve was having a great first day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock decides that being an asshole is really his thing.

                Loki was trying very hard not to think about Steve Rogers while he twirled Wanda around the dance studio. His neck was on fire where Steve's lips had been and he wanted nothing more than to feel them again. Wanda spun out of his arms and spun circles across the floor before coming to an abrupt stop.

"No! No. No no no no no," she lamented and stopped the music.

"What now? You were doing beautifully," Loki reminded. And she was. Wanda moved like few he had ever seen, her limbs glided through the air as if it were water.

"Not good enough," her accent was thicker than usual and he could tell that meant she was close to having an anxiety attack.

"Hey. Stop. Come here," he held his arms open. She looked up with wet eyes and let him pull her close. He stroked her hair and felt her body relax.

"Listen. You dance like the song was written to your movements. You need to relax and remember that. You are the music. Alright?" Loki soothed.

"Why are you so patient with me? Other partners would have asked for someone else by now," Wanda whined.

"Then they would have been settling for a sub-par dancer," he smiled into her hair.

"Ok, let us do it once more," she breathed and Loki re-started the song. They were dancing to _Hysteria_ by Muse but performed by cellists Luka Šulić and Stjepan Hauser. That particular song was raw and gave both Wanda and Loki permission to move in ways that were both smooth and erratic, it was almost paradoxical. The choice was experimental at first but when Peggy watched them practice it she was floored and demanded they keep it. By the time they finished practicing it the final time for the evening Wanda seemed finally in sync with the song and Loki. When they finished he looked up to see Pietro standing in the doorway with his mouth hanging open.

"That was amazing, zaichik ( _bunny_ )," he beamed.

"She really was," Loki bent to grab a towel for them both.

"No. Not just her. Both of you. It was like you had no bones," Pietro gaped.

Both Wanda and Loki started laughing madly at that phrase and considered themselves successful if Pietro was reacting that way. Despite his being more focused on contact sports like football he knew dancing and knew it well. Before high school he had danced alongside her but ultimately decided it wasn't for him. His twin could dance well enough for both of them.

"Mother is waiting, it was lucky I got to see you dance instead of her, otherwise she would be crying on both of you," he laughed. Wanda gathered her things and kissed Loki's cheek before leaving. Loki watched himself in the mirror as he stretched and was pleased with his lines. He had worked so hard for years and it showed on his form; long and lean with ropes of muscles beneath his skin. Darcy would be meeting him soon and he needed to at least throw on boots over his black tights and a larger shirt over his tight, white one. He threw on a dark hoodie and left it at that. Since they were taking Darcy's car he didn't have to worry about side glances on the train.

When he left the studio and walked down to the lower level he saw Darcy crowded against the wall with Brock towering over her. He was surprised to see him there at all and to see her looking afraid. She never showed her fear, even when she was utterly terrified. He ran over to her immediately.

"I came here to find Barnes since I knew he was gonna meet you and that fairy. Lucky me that I found you first. He got me kicked off the team for running his mouth, so maybe I should just mess yours up instead," he fisted his hand in her hair and tried to push Darcy to her knees while she whimpered.

"Hey! Get your fucking hands off her!" Loki shouted and swung, hitting Brock in the side of the face.

"You piece of shit," he snarled and launched himself at Loki, "I've had enough of all this bullshit from you and your god damn friends. Causing me nothing but trouble. Want me to mess your mouth up like I was gonna with hers? Bet you'd like it, you queen." 

"I bet your cock taste like vinegar and swil," Loki shot and bit Brock's arm that was pinning him to the floor. Darcy then hit Brock in the back with her bag before Loki threw him off. Loki was on his feet when Brock swung his leg, but Loki jumped and moved backwards.

"Are you ok?" He asked Darcy just before he got a fist to his face, lip split open and blood began to run down his chin. Darcy screamed louder this time and suddenly Bucky was sprinting at Brock at full speed. Brock hit the ground with an almost deafening thud and Bucky began to lay into him with fists moving fast. Brock managed to get one swing in that caused Bucky to fall to the side, giving Brock the opportunity to knee him in the chest. With the wind knocked out of him he hardly moved and Brock kicked him in the side. Loki turned to elbow him in the nose and Brock stumbled. Unfortunately, he recovered quickly enough to grab Loki by the throat and back him into the wall, squeezing until Loki saw stars. Bucky picked up a book from Darcy's bag and beamed Brock in the back of the head and he fell to the ground like a sack. He was out.

Loki took a deep breathe, slid away from the wall and sank to his knees. "Holy shit," Bucky wheezed.

"You both need to get to the hospital," Darcy stuttered.

"No," both boys said in unison.

"I'm sorry, do you guys think that you look peachy? No. Loki probably needs stitches and Buck, you probably have cracked ribs," she reprimanded.

"Did you forget who my dad is, doll? He will tear me a new one just for getting in a fight even if it was for defending someone else. The hospital will call him," he winced.

"And my father is about as understand as Jame's seems to be. If I go home like this without a proper excuse for the injuries he will send me off to some boarding school in Norway," Loki gasped, throat sore.

"Fine. But you need medical attention from someone. I'm not backing down from that," she stomped.

"May Parker," Bucky blurted, "She's a nurse."

"Who is May Parker?" Darcy asked.

"Steve and Peter's aunt. Let's go there. She doesn't work tonight," he announced and dragged himself off the ground.

"Fine, both of you white knights need to pile into my car. Put her address into my gps," she demanded as she helped both of the boys gingerly situate themselves in the back seat. The drive was tense, both boys wincing and breathing uneasily as Darcy took sharp corners.

"Ya know, I'm glad you showed up when you did, Loki. Otherwise – if Brock was going to do what it seemed like he was aimin' for – he was gonna get his dick bit off," she spat.

"What the fuck was he gonna do that involved his dick?" Bucky growled.

"I believe he was attempting forced fellatio. Quite the gentleman," Loki seethed and held his neck.

"Oh, he's dead. If he's not already dead in that hallway I'll kill him myself," Bucky punched the back of the car seat and pulled back.

"Calm down there, Buckaroo. I already have a plan for him and it doesn't involve you," she chided.

"Doll, I love ya and all but you ain't exactly a fighter," Bucky drawled.

"I'm not. But my dad and both my brothers are marines. They'll give a scare and we really won't need to worry about anything," she pressed. They pull up to an old brownstone and moved slowly to the front door. Bucky was having trouble standing so both Loki and Darcy had to prop him up, arms around his waist on both sides. Darcy rang the doorbell and the waited. The door opened and they were greeted by Peter who went from smiling to completely shocked.

"Aunt May!" He shouted behind him and pulled everyone inside. A small woman with greying brown hair stepped into the living room. 

"Oh my god! What happened to you?" She gaped at the sight in front of her.

"Ok, Aunt May. Gonna need you to not freak out. Some guy was roughin' up my girl here," Darcy waved nervously, "Loki tried to help and so did I. The guy is bigger than us both and got in some good hits before he hit the floor. We'd love it if you made sure we weren't dyin' or nothin' but also not tell our parents because they aren't exactly level-headed people." Bucky explained.

She stared firmly before nodding and looking to Peter, "Go get my kit, have Steve bring my bag down when he's out of the shower. Then order like 5 pizzas because I have a feeling I'm going to need to keep some teenagers overnight to watch for head trauma," she sighed and resigned herself to the task at hand. She guided Loki and Bucky to the couch and had them sit back while she went to the kitchen for ice packs and water. Darcy appeared with some towels. She started dabbing at Loki's bloody lip when suddenly Peter and Steve both came barreling down the stairs.

"What the hell?" Steve starred at all of them incredulously.

"Hey, Stevie. Have a nice shower?" Bucky tried to joke.

"I was. What happened?" He sat on the floor between Loki and Bucky and grabbed some ice.

"Brock," Bucky, Darcy, and Loki all replied.

"Oh yes, definitely my favorite person," Steve snarled and looked up and Loki's bruised neck and swollen lip. May started looking over Bucky first, examining his eyes, nose, mouth, and neck before having him take off his shirt so she could look at his ribs and torso. There was some bruising but he didn't break or fracture anything. She handed him some ib profen which he took without argument. Darcy led him over to the armchair where he settled in with her at his feet while he toyed with her hair.

"Your turn, stranger. Name?" She asked as she started checking his neck.

"Loki," he answered.

"Your mother named Frigga, by chance?" She paused.

"Yes..." He replied tentatively.

"She's on the board of directors at the hospital. Lovely woman, always smiling and making sure the ship runs smoothly. There's pictures of you and your brother all over her office. You look much less pensive in person," she chuckled and started looking at his lip, "You won't need any stitches."

"Sparkles here never smiles in pictures," Darcy interjected.

"Sparkles?" Steve mused.

"Don't," Loki warned and glared and Darcy. She just giggled and squeezed her lips tight.

"Shirt off and arms up. Let me check your torso," May instructed. Loki reluctantly pulled off his hoodie and then lifted his shirt over his head. Steve sucked in a breath and looked away. Loki glanced at Steve who was blushing and looking at absolutely nothing off to the side. _Gentleman_ , Loki thought to himself.

"No breaks on you either. Good thing. I worry about your throat though. I'll check it again in the morning before I go off to work. Aren't I glad you guys got into a fight on a friday night," she noted and walked over to the kitchen again.

"Can I use your washroom?" Loki asked.

"Yea. I'll show you where it is," Steve volunteered and led him up the stairs. He showed Loki the bathroom but followed him in and shut the door behind them both.

"Um," Loki breathed as Steve crowded him back against the sink.

"Are you ok? What happened?" Steve was looking him over again like May had but with more contact.

"I do believe your aunt gave me a clean bill of health," he chuckled.

"Ha Ha," he deadpanned, "Did he attack you again?"

"He attacked Darcy. I merely intervened and James arrived at just the right moment," he explained.

"Your neck..." Steve's fingers trailed gently across the blooming bruise before going slowly down his collar bone and sternum. 

"It doesn't hurt much," he whispered. Steve's fingers stayed at the base of his throat and he looked up at Loki's green eyes. They each other in that gaze for a long time before Steve's eyes darted down to Loki's wounded lip. Then he leaned forward and took Loki's lower lip between his and kissed it gently.

"Better?" Steve blushed and Loki just froze. 

"I – yes," Loki stammered, pink blush creeping across his cheeks. Steve awkwardly stepped out of the bathroom and shut the door, leaving Loki to stand against the sink in shock.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve manages to keep Loki awake most of the night.

This is not how he thought the day would go. Not one bit. He certainly did not think he was going to kiss Loki, bloody lip and all, in the upstairs bathroom at his aunt's house. He backed himself against the wall and swallowed. He kept replaying it over and over in his head; Loki shirtless in dancer's tights, hugging the curve and swell of his ass that he desperately wanted to get his hands on. And his chest, oh, it was perfection. He looked like he was carved from marble with those firm muscles hiding beneath his soft skin. 

His lips. His lips were already missing Loki’s against his. Peter had some up the stairs and was giving him an odd look. Steve grabbed his shirt and pulled him into his room.

“You kissed Loki then?” Peter laughed at him.

“Wha – how did you know?” Steve gaped.

“Well, you just came out of the bathroom where you took Loki and you have blood on your lips. Not a hard puzzle to solve,” he smiled.

“Um, yea,” Steve blushed.

“You don’t waste much time,” Peter started pulling some blankets out of his closet.

“It’s not like I planned it. He just…looks really cute in his dance gear,” he smiled.

“God, you’re so – gay,” he laughed and handed Steve the extra pillows.

“I try,” he shrugged with a smile and followed Peter downstairs with the blankets and pillows. He heard the bathroom door open behind him and felt Loki trailing them. The hair rose on the back of his neck and he wanted to turn around and look at him but no longer felt particularly brave. He handed the blankets out and sat on the couch. Loki sat next to him with Peter on the other side.

“I found some foundation to cover up your neck bruise,” Darcy held up a bottle to Loki, “Turns out that Aunt May is as ghostly pale as you. Wanda texted me that she had some spare too. I’ll show you how to properly apply it later.”

“Are you under the impression I don’t know how to put on concealer?” he grinned.

“That’s one of the skills dance and theatre gives you, I know how to contour and blend,” Peter giggled, “I once had to create the illusion of a beak on my nose for a performance.”

“I let Darc put makeup on me once,” Bucky added.

“Oh yea. You were super sexy in eyeliner,” she tilted her head back and Bucky leaned down to kiss her.

“No hanky-panky, you two,” May joked as she came out of the kitchen, “Unlike my nephews here you can get pregnant.”

“Oh, I’m on the pill and he uses a condom. No unplanned babies for me,” she informed with a cocky grin.

“Well, good. When Sarah got pregnant during her first year of college I made sure she got on the pill right after Steve was born,” May then turned to Steve, “Your father was somehow convinced the pull-out method would be 100% effective,” she rolled her eyes and gave Loki some cream for his lip.

“Sex education has sure some a long way,” Peter piled on.

“Tell that to all the teenage girls I have to give condom demonstrations to,” May snorted.

After the pizzas arrived everyone ate while having comfortable conversation. Darcy had texted Jane about what happened, who in turn told Thor, who called Loki in a panic and Steve listened to a one-sided conversation in Norwegian where Loki sounded like he was just trying to calm Thor down. Thor eventually did calm down and agreed to let their parent’s know he was staying at Bucky’s since they already knew him and were comfortable with him. Darcy told her dad she would be at Jane’s but did make a point of explaining what happened with Brock. She took pictures of Loki and Bucky’s injuries, just in case.

“You’re a dancer, Loki?” May asked.

“Yes. I am with the SHIELD Ballet Company downtown,” ex answered.

“Peter, you should check them out. I’m sure we can find some money to get you dancing again,” she preened.

“Uh, that sounds nice, Aunt May but it’s expensive to be in companies. Even if I was amazing and got a scholarship or something it would still cost a lot,” Peter cautioned.

“But you are so good, Pete. I’d hate for you to stop just because of…all of this,” she looked apologetic.

“If you are a talented dancer we can sponsor you,” Loki chirped.

“What?” Peter’s brows shot up.

“Yes, SHIELD has several programs for low-income dancers. Since I am their principle, male lead under the age of 21 I can get you’re a sponsorship,” he disclosed.

“You would…do that for me?” Peter looked at him in disbelief.

“Oh, he definitely would. Loki is a closet softie,” Darcy giggled.

“You can accompany me to the studio tomorrow if you’d like. I will be meeting Wanda to work for a few hours. Peggy will be there as well and the director Maria will be there. We can speak to her together,” he offered.

“That’s amazing!” Peter lunged at him and hugged him tightly.

“It is no bother,” Loki tensed and Peter let go. He pulled out his phone and started texting while giggling.

“That’s really generous of you,” Steve echoed earlier comments and bit his lips while looking to Loki, hoping he wasn’t blushing again.

“I would like another dancer, especially a male one. Peter has strong legs and a solid core from what I can tell so far and I’d like to see him move. Maybe you will be well-suited for Peggy,” Loki told Peter.

“Well, we can look into it, that’s for sure. I’m going to bed, kiddos. Loki and Bucky, you need to stay awake for at least 3 more hours. I don’t think you have a concussion but no risks are being taken here,” May announced as she rose and headed towards the stairs.

“I’m sure I can keep you awake,” Darcy purred and ran her hands down Bucky’s thighs.

“No being gross in front of us,” Peter instructed while pointing at them.

“We’re gonna be gross in Stevie’s bed. Bye!” Bucky and Darcy were laughing to themselves as they went upstairs.

“Change the sheets!” Steve shouted after them.

“Well, I’m going to go be in my room and flirt with Wade,” said Peter as he stood from the couch.

“Are you flirting with Wade because you like him?” Loki stopped him.

“Well, yea. He’s really funny and I…kinda like it that he’s been winking at me and calling me ‘baby boy.’ Does something weird to me,” Peter mused.

“Please tread carefully with him. I’m sure you’ve noticed his scars. People don’t give him the attention he deserves. Yes, he is odd and boisterous, but he is kind,” Loki pushed while giving Peter a long stare.

“It’s ok. I know. I’m not messing with him. Promise,” Peter smiled and stood at the foot of the stairs, “You two behaaaave.” Peter said in a sing-song voice and disappeared. Steve was now very aware of his proximity to Loki and the fact that they were alone on a couch in a house full of people who would not be bothering them. But Loki was injured and vulnerable, Steve didn’t want to take advantage. He already felt like he had crossed the line in the bathroom.

“Want to watch a movie or something?” Steve suggested as he shifted away from Loki as subtly as possible.

“Um, sure. Anything is fine as long as it keeps me awake,” he looked up at Steve, seeming unsure. Steve turned his back and booted up the PS4 and turned on Netflix. He handed Loki the controller and sat back next to him. Loki fiddled with it and scrolled through the selections while Steve watched him. Loki’s hair was still pulled back, but there were many strands that had fallen in front of his eyes. Steve leaned over and brushed them behind Loki’s ear. He froze and turned to look at Steve.

“Oh god. I’m sorry. I keep – I – I need to start asking before touching you. I’m terrible,” Steve grimaced and started to climb off the couch. But Loki grabbed his hand, pulling him back down, and kissing him hard on the mouth.

Steve was completely taken aback by the sudden affection and decided to just go with it instead of questioning it. He brought his hand up to the back of Loki’s head and pushed it up through his long hair, pulling it out of the hair tie. Loki moaned into his mouth and Steve bit Loki’s lip.

“Ow,” he hissed.

“I’m sorry. I forgot,” Steve panted and gently kissed his lower lip again. Loki pushed Steve to his back and moved to straddle him.

“Don’t worry about it,” Loki groaned and started licking Steve’s neck. His hands came up to squeeze Loki’s ass, the tights giving him unrestrained access to his flesh beneath the thin fabric. He pressed Loki closer and ground their hips together.

“Wait,” Steve gasped, even though he was loving Loki’s body against his.

“I’m sorry. Was I wrong?” Loki looked mildly panicked.

“No. This is – I like this a lot. I just…we only met yesterday. I don’t want to give you the wrong idea. About me,” Steve rambled.

“Adorable,” Loki purred and rolled his hips against Steve’s before kissing Steve again. He moaned into Loki’s mouth and slipped his hands beneath the tights and kneaded the skin under his fingers. He was about to slip his hands lower and tease Loki’s entrance before stopping himself again.

“Wait. Again. Sorry,” Steve stopped kissing again, “I want to actually get to know you better. Plus, more of this.”

“I have every intention of getting know all I can about you. After you kissed me in the bathroom I assumed you would like this. But we can stop, perhaps we can cuddle,” Loki grinned and sat up.

“I’d love to do both somehow,” Steve chuckled quietly.

“Here,” Loki climbed off Steve and moved Steve to lie on his side with Loki on his side in front of him. They were spooning with Loki’s back snug against Steve’s chest. He turned his head to kiss Steve again. The blonde’s hand rested on Loki’s chest and kept their bodies flushed together. They kissed lazily until Loki turned his face to the living room again and Steve’s buried his own against Loki’s neck. They did eventually turn on something to watch, Steve kept making sure Loki stayed awake by biting his shoulder. Once the three hours was up both boys fell asleep on the couch with legs tangled together.

 ================================================================================================

Steve woke up to feel hair in his face. He was warm all over with a blanket draped over him and the boy in front of him. Loki had turned in the night had his face pressed against Steve’s chest. He smiled when he felt Loki kiss his sternum.

“Good morning, fellas,” Bucky drawled from the armchair where he was giving Steve a shit-eating grin and drinking coffee.

“Uh, hiya, Buck,” Steve froze.

“Nice night?” Bucky fought his laugh.

“Hopefully nicer than yours. Did you change my sheets if it wasn’t?” Steve joked.

“Oh, we just did it gently on your floor. No need to worry about me defiling your bed, Rogers,” he winked.

“Is there more coffee?” Loki broke his own silence.

“Yes, In the kitchen,” Bucky pointed. Loki slowly got up and let the blanket sit on his lap before blushing and not moving.

“Got a problem there, soldier?” Bucky bit his tongue. Loki tightened his lips and remained seated on the couch.

“Stop it, Buck,” Steve chided while glancing over at Loki who was blushing slightly. Steve touched his hand and gave him a small smile.

“I am still in my tights. I have pants in my bag,” he looked over to the space where it lay by the door.

“I’ll grab it for you,” Steve got up and handed it over to him. Loki bit his lip when taking it and finally stood from the couch, his bag in front of him as he took to stairs up to the bathroom. Steve watched him walk up and unapologetically stared at his ass.

“So, are you going to tell me why you fell asleep wrapped around the Norwegian when I came down to check on him this morning?” Bucky began.

“We just fell asleep,” Steve lied.

“I’m not sure why you expect me to believe that,” he cocked a brow.

“I – but we did just fall asleep,” Steve tested.

“Yea. Ok. And before that were you making out? Because that looks a lot like a bit mark on your neck,” Bucky said triumphantly. Steve brought his hand to his neck and blushed.

“Only a little. I want to ask him on a date. Take him out somewhere. I kinda feel bad that I made a move before doing any of that,” Steve revealed.

“Rogers, you’re so old-fashioned. It’s not like you have to do things in a certain order. Just ask him out. There’s a party at Stark’s tonight. We can all go together,” Bucky suggested.

“You sure?” Steve confirmed.

“Yea. Ask him when he comes down. Darcy probably already cornered him in the bathroom to cover his bruises. Too bad you didn’t leave any hickies on him,” he laughed again. Steve bit the inside of his cheek and went to the kitchen for coffee. He poured cups for himself and Loki. He carried them upstairs. Darcy was dabbing concealer along Loki’s neck when Steve walked in. He thought the sight was cute in a way, if you didn’t consider the assault which prompted it.

“Aww, thanks for the cup of joe, Steve-o,” Darcy took one of the mugs and handed the other to Loki. He didn’t even stop her since he thought it was a fruitless battle. Loki kept stealing glances of Steve and hiding his smile in his drink. He now wished Darcy would leave so he could press Loki back against the sink.

“So. Steeeeeve. You made out with my best friend and I torn about how to react,” she teased.

“I…” Steve stood with wide eyes.

“Do not frighten him, Darcy. We kissed, he did not bed me,” Loki sighed, “Not that I would have minded.” Loki gave a toothy grin after that and Steve felt heat crawl across his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following morning Loki, learns what became of Brock, takes Peter to his ballet company and he has some positive time with his brother.

Steve was adorable. Loki was just smitten. He had no idea how exactly it happened so quickly but it had. He let Steve maul him on the couch and he wanted nothing more than to let himself be taken under the broad shoulders of the blonde he had become so suddenly enamored with, despite his split lip and bruised ribs. Now he was huddled in the bathroom with Darcy shattering away while Steve watched on with a flush creeping across his face. Loki had chosen to be a bit cheeky and was rewarded with that cute blush. As much as he was enjoying Darcy’s help in covering his bruises, he desperately wanted to be alone with Steve again. Before he had a chance to ask Darcy to excuse herself Peter popped his head in the door.

“Hey, is that offer still on the table to go with you to the studio today?” he asked.

“Of course. I will text Wanda that you will joining us. Maria will be pleased to meet you,” Loki answered.

“Thanks so much. I doubt I’m good enough to dance with your company but it never hurts to see,” Peter shrugged.

“I wouldn’t doubt your skills. I’ve watched you move. You have grace even when walking,” Loki smiled.

“Continued flattery? Such a good mood, lately,” Darcy teased. Loki shot her a quick glare before turning back to the mirror. She had covered the bruises easy enough, but there wasn’t much to be done for his lip. Wanda would have questions and she would likely get the truth from him, there would be no point in hiding it from her. She knew Brock was a violent lout already.

“How’s my other patient?” May asked as she joined Peter at the entrance to the bathroom.

“Fine. Mostly just sore. Thank you again for your help. Going home to my father wasn’t exactly an option,” Loki thanked her.

“If your dad is anything like Bucky’s then I understand,” she sighed. Loki had met Bucky’s dad once following one of Thor’s football games. The man was furious with Bucky’s performance despite the fact that the team had won, due in part to Bucky’s speed on the field. If Loki actually appreciated the sport he would’ve cheered him on and taken more notice, but he knew enough to note Bucky’s impeccable work.

“He is similar to Mr. Barnes in various ways, yes,” Loki dropped his shoulders and pulled his shirt back over his head.

“Well, breakfast is on the table and then I need to head into work and help patients who made a point to head into the hospital. Let me know if you’re in too much pain,” he smiled and walked down the stairs towards the kitchen.

“We should get down to the kitchen before Steve. He’ll eat everything in sight,” Peter laughed.

“I will not,” Steve countered in faux offense.

“You ate an entire large pizza alone. You could easily eat all those pancakes and still eat more before we even made our plates,” he teased.

“Well, I’m a growing boy,” Steve chuckled and made his way down the stairs. Loki watched him as he followed Peter and bit the inside of his cheek. In his tight shirt and sweats the shoulder to waist ratio was all the more evident with Steve’s build and Loki was salivating.

“Get that tongue back in your mouth,” Darcy poked him in the side.

“Can I not appreciate a lovely form when I see it?” he rolled his eyes.

“You can, and I fully expect you to lock that down at Stark’s party tonight,” she pointed.

“Stark is having another party tonight?” Loki raised his brows.

“He has one practically every weekend. His dad is always gone and his mom goes with. Just consider him an emancipated minor at this point and accept he takes full advantage of his independence and large house,” she shrugged.

“I do not know if I wish to attend,” Loki combed through his hair and started pulling it back from his face.

“You know you want to go. You’ll get multiple opportunities to get Steve alone in an empty room. A room with a bed. It’s been like 7 months since you and Alex stopped fucking around, with him treating you like a stranger and giving quickie handjobs in the literal and metaphorical closet. Go get you some with that incredible nice and handsome blonde man,” she reminded and encouraged.

It was true. The last boy he had any physical contact with was Alexander. The relationship, if you can call it that, was tumultuous at best. Alexander was still in the closet and Loki was not going to force him out of it if he wasn’t ready for it. He knew it was difficult for many and would never press the issue. The problem, however, was the fact that, in an effort to maintain his perceived heterosexuality, he treated Loki like trash whenever they were around anyone else. If he didn’t outright ignore Loki, then he would practically bully him. Loki got tired of it fast and broke up with him. It didn’t stop Alexander from continuing to make moves in private; cornering him at parties or sending him messages. Loki would have none of it. He was fine with Alexander not being out but he was not going to be treated poorly for it. Now they interacted only when necessary and it was always harsh and uncomfortable.

“What makes you think he would want anything serious? He just moved here and recently suffered a fairly huge loss,” Loki concluded with a shrug.

“Are you kidding me? Every time he looks at you I think his eyes will pop out. And you saw how concerned he was for you last night, yes? He’s not like Alex. Just give him a chance that is more than hooking up on his aunt’s couch,” she soothed and squeezed his arm. She was right. Darcy was almost always right when it came to matters such as these. Once he found his appearance acceptable they joined everyone in the kitchen. When his eyes fell to the table he realized how correct Peter’s earlier assessment of Steve’s eating habits were.

Steve’s plate had at least 6 pancakes, 3 sausage links, scrambled eggs, hashbrowns, and a bowl of fruit on the side. Loki was almost eager just to watch him eat it all. Bucky’s plate was no better, he even had chocolate sauce poured all over his pancakes. Peter’s plate was more to Loki’s speed; 2 pancakes, eggs, and fruit. Loki made his own plate along with Darcy a joined them.

“So, doll. We going to the party tonight?” Bucky gave Darcy a kiss on the cheek.

“Duh! After last night I need to unwind,” she groaned.

“I thought we did unwind,” he waggled his eyebrows, “Do I need to repeat last night’s performance to help you relax?” He gave her a flirty wink and she leaned over to whispered undoubtedly filthy things in his ear.

“Gross. You’re both gross. My room is next to Steve’s and I could hear you,” Peter pointed his fork at them both.

“I’m sorry, were you not sexting Wade all night long?” Darcy jeered.

“I wasn’t loud about it,” Peter argued back with a grin.

“Gonna hook up with Wade at the party tonight?” Bucky asked.

“Maaayyybeeee,” Peter dragged out.

“You should. I hear he gives amazing blow jobs,” Darcy laughed.

“Who told you that?” Bucky raised both eyebrows right to his hairline.

“I’m not about outing people. Just trust that I trust my sources,” she demurred and took a huge bite of her eggs.

“How do you know everyone’s secrets?” Bucky jostled her.

“I have a very trusting face,” she smiled.

They all ate in relative comfort and talked about how their day would pan out. Peter was going to go with Loki to meet Wanda. Thor would meet them after. Steve was going to stay home and work on some art while Bucky and Darcy went out to be nauseatingly sweet together. Loki almost wished he could spend the day watched Steve create art, and he was extremely interested in seeing how skilled he was, what artists he preferred, and really anything he could learn about him.

 

Loki and Peter were riding the subway toward his company. He could tell Peter was nervous and placed his hand on the smaller boy’s shoulder to ease his worries. Peter relaxed at the touch almost immediately and leaned back against his seat.

“So, tell me. How much do you like Wade?” he chose distraction as the best route to calm his new friend.

“So much. I know it’s silly since I only met him a few days ago but he is just – he’s unlike any other person I’ve liked. He’s brash and loud, but honest and kind. And the way he flirts, oh man. Last night I thought I was going to die thinking about all the things he was saying to me. Dude knows how to set the mood. I didn’t think I’d be into half the stuff he was talking about but he got me there,” Peter revealed.

“Well, I’m glad you like him. He is very nice and hides behind his bravado a lot. His scars make him reasonably self-conscious. He pretends like they don’t bother him but they do. Brock used to target him until the day Wade finally shot back. Brock doesn’t target people he considers equals when it comes to physical strength and Wade overpowers him. But people stare and he acts as though he doesn’t notice. I’m glad you like him. He needs that,” Loki mused.

“I think he’s really sweet,” Peter blushed.

“He is. He knits you know. Come winter you’ll have a hat, matching scarf, and gloves,” Loki smiled.

“I like him more and more whenever I learn something new about him,” he let his head fall back against the subway window and had a dreamy look on his face.

When they arrived at the studio Loki was quick to get Peter set up in one of the practice rooms. Wanda was already joining them as they stretched. Maria would be there soon and she was apparently very eager to see this new potential-recruit dance. Peggy ended up joining them as well, watching from the far wall.

“Hello, Peter. I am Maria Hill. I run this group and I have heard good things about you. I hear you’d like to join our company,” she greeted.

“Yea. I would. I can’t afford much and I used to dance upstate before my parents died. I think I’ve taken a long enough break,” Peter offered.

“Let’s just see how you do and we can talk affordability later,” she smiled in return and let them get ready. She queued up the music and prepared to watch Peter, Wanda, and Loki dance a simple piece. Loki was just as excited to see Peter dance and found himself impressed. Peter was more the graceful, he moved as if the music controlled each movement. Which it did, for the most part. He leapt higher than most dancers Loki had seen and kept up with Wanda’s quick movements with ease. Maria look impressed and Loki knew she would offer Peter a scholarship or sponsorship right away. When the song finally ended all three moved over towards Maria, Peggy soon joining.

“That was beautiful, Peter,” Peggy beamed.

“It was ok,” he shrugged in response.

“No, she’s right. You were spectacular. I read your bio and you’ve done very well for someone who did not have as rigorous of training as some of my other dancers. I will need to discuss it with the board but you should expect someone to extend a scholarship or sponsorship to you before the month is out,” she informed.

“Are you serious?!” Peter gaped.

“Yes. You should be proud of your abilities,” Maria bowed her head and Peter looked positively bright. He flung his arms around Loki and hugged him so tight his back popped.

“Thank you so much for inviting me here,” he mumbled into Loki’s chest.

“It was no bother,” he laughed.

“I’m calling dibs on you as a dance partner,” Peggy added. Maria just shook her head and walked from the room, a soft smile on her face as she carried Peter’s file to her office. The 4 of them decided to dance some more, choosing a modern piece to move around the room. Loki loved this. It was rare that he danced like this with friends, without the pressure of a performance looming behind or in front of him. He simply wasn’t used to friends like this.

After they had their meeting with Maria and finished dancing, Peter, Wanda, Loki, and Peggy walked through the building going downstairs to the exit. They entered the hallway where Brock had assaulted Darcy the night before. The corridor was spotless, no hint of blood or struggle. Loki was suddenly concerned what might’ve happened to Brock. He wasn’t concerned with his well-being, no. But he was worried that this could come back to haunt him. What if Brock decided to press charges? Would their actions be considered defensible? Would Brock show up at the party tonight? As his worry began to wind him up into a tizzy the trio pulled him from his misery.

“Are you going to tell me how you got your split lip? And the injury to your chest? I noticed you being more ginger with your movements,” Wanda began.

“Brock,” was all he had to say.

“It was you?!” she stopped them dead.

“What was?” Loki wavered.

“Pietro told me Brock wound up in the hospital last night. He was found stumbling down the sidewalk with a bad head wound. He didn’t remember anything about the fight or anything, but at the hospital they found a bunch of drugs – mostly speed and pain pills – enough to distribute, so he’s been arrested but will be at the hospital for a little while longer. Everyone thinks his getting hurt has to do with the drugs,” she expanded.

“Wow,” was all Loki could manage.

“I’m glad he’s gone. He was always trying to slip his hand up my skirt in biology,” she complained.

“Fucking delightful,” Peter growled.

“We’re done with him now,” Loki breathed, a tension leaving his shoulders that he had been carrying for a very long time.

“You’re going to the party tonight, right?” Peter asked the group.

“Yes. Where Pietro goes, I go,” she laughed, “besides, Darcy is demanding I get ‘slutty drunk’ with her.”

“I’ll be there as well. Darcy is extremely insistent,” Loki replied.

“And here I thought you would just be going to see Steve,” Peter teased.

“Darcy also has a big mouth,” at which they all laughed.

 

When Loki finally made it home Thor intercepted him on the way to his bedroom. He looked both angry and frightened when his eyes fell on Loki’s apparent injuries.

“Do not tell father,” Loki hissed.

“Because he’s blind and wouldn’t see it otherwise?” you could practically hear Thor rolling his eyes.

“Wanda has agreed to take the blame. She elbowed me in the face during practice by mistake,” Loki countered.

“That is hardly believable,” the blond scoffed.

“Odin pays so little attention to me as it is, he would not question the tale,” Loki argued.

“Mother,” Thor said haughtily.

“She will understand,” at which Thor just sighed.

“How bad was it?” he guided Loki to his bedroom to look over his lips and neck.

“It looks worse than it is,” he mumbled.

“I’ll decide that,” he rubbed the concealer away and tightened his jaw as he surveyed the bruises around his brother’s throat, “He is lucky he was arrested or I’d destroy him.”

“You’re such a brute, dear brother,” Loki teased. Thor smiled and simply leaned back against Loki’s desk. Even though Loki was capable of taking care of himself now, certainly much bigger, Thor always remembered him as the small bow he disappeared into every sweater he owned.

“Did Brock give you those bite marks too?” he smirked.

“Heavens, no,” Loki scowled in disgust.

“Then, pray tell, who did?” Thor was intent on teasing now, but it a loving and affectionate way.

“Steven…,” Loki tentatively revealed.

“You wasted no time there,” he laughed.

“He kissed me first. It would’ve been rude not to reciprocate,” Loki chuckled and bit his lip.

“I like Steven. He will treat you well,” Thor smiled warmly.

“Your girlfriend agrees. Her and Darcy talked about it all morning,” Loki hummed and stripped off his dancing gear. He chose block slacks, a dark green t-shirt, and a grey cardigan.

“Girlfriend?” quirked Thor.

“Oh, come off it. You and Jane are hopeless if you cannot even work up the courage to make it official. You have been sleeping with her for a year and haven’t even spared a passing glance to any other girl who came your way. She is all gone for you and you for her,” Loki pressed.

“I am not smart enough to hold her interest,” Thor frowned.

“Perhaps you should let her decide that,” he comforted Thor, needing to remind him of his value. Moments like this were rare for them as of late, especially in the past year since Loki had begun retreating in on himself. Darcy barely managed to drag him anywhere other than dance practice. Perhaps things were looking up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finds Wade at the party following some unfortunate events, but he manages to turn the night around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rating bump! more schmoopy smuttiness to come.

Peter was trailing Steve and Bucky into the extremely loud and rambunctious party. He was almost surprised when they arrived at the place. At first her thought they were going to an apartment in the building, not know that Stark’s family owned the entire building and Tony practically had free run of it. He kept scanning the crowd for any familiar faces before remembering that there were really only 5 people he would recognize and find. Then he spotted a very pissed off-looking Jane near a set of stairs.

“Hey Jane. What’s wrong?” Peter asked, he found her holding some towels and continuously glancing up the stairs.

“Just dealing with the consequences of some senior’s fucked up idea of a prank,” she pointed at some weird, white cream that was smeared on the floor. Peter was about to ask what it was when a boy with dark, curly hair and glasses came down the stairs carrying more towels. He’d met him in physics class, his name was Bruce and he didn’t say much, but he was friends with Jane.

“Wade won’t come out. I need to find more towels,” he announced as he joined them. Bruce gave Peter a nervous glance before dropping some of the wet towels on the floor.

“Wade? What happened?” Peter tensed.

“Francis and his friends decided it would be really fucking funny to buy a shit ton of _burn cream_ and just paint Wade with it. Kept calling him Kreuger and taunting him even more. Wade got a few good punches in before sprinting upstairs. He locked himself in one of the bathroom,” Jane grunted clearly enraged and looked primed to kill.

“I’ve tried to coax him out but he’s so pissed. And sad,” Bruce seethed.

Peter just started up the stairs without a second thought, “4th door on the left, around the corner!” Jane shouted after him. When he found the room he started by knocking gently.

“Go away, Bruce,” he heard Wade say roughly.

“It’s me, Peter,” he corrected.

“Fucking seriously?” Wade shouted, “Go away.”

“No. Let me in. Jane told me what happened,” Peter attempted.

“Well, I’m glad you’re caught up with the rest of the class. Gold star for you. Now leave,” he growled.

“No, Wade. What they did was fucked up, now let me help you,” he pushed on.

“What part of ‘no’ do you people not fucking understand?” he yelled back.

“I will pick this lock, Wilson,” Pater warned.

“Like hell you will,” Wade countered.

“Try me,” Peter started fiddling with the lock, but Wade just groaned and opened the door. Peter slid in quickly and shut the door behind him. Wade had one towel over his head and another draped over his shoulders. There was a black shirt in the sink just coated in the cream and his pants were covered in it too. Peter’s heart clenched at the very obvious pain, hurt, and embarrassment emanating from the guy.

“Here to see the freak? Get a good look,” he tore the towels off,” Are you satisfied now, Peter?” Wade didn’t even look up from the floor.

“I’m looking at the guy I like. No freaks to be seen here,” Peter tempted.

“Stop yankin’ my chain, Pete. I don’t need you pity. Just go,” he choked.

“Pity? You think I pity you? I was made an orphan like a month ago. I know exactly how useless and annoying pity is. I don’t pity anyone,” Peter began, “doesn’t mean I can’t feel shitty about what those assholes did to you.”

“This is why I don’t go to parties,” he whispered as he sank to the floor.

“I don’t really like them much either,” Peter sighed and sat next to him on the floor in front of the bigger boy.

“Then why did you even come here?” he asked.

“To find you, dummy. I wanted to see you,” Peter smiled.

“Well, you found me,” Wade hunched his shoulders.

“I wish I had gotten here earlier,” Peter placed his hand on Wade’s knee.

“So you could get covered in this _hilarious_ joke too?” Wade huffed.

“So I could’ve at least helped you save your shirt,” Peter joked and scooted closer.

“Very funny,” he grumbled. Peter leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Wade’s forehead. Then, emboldened by the need to comfort Wade, moved further to straddle Wade’s lap.

“What are you doing?” Wade froze.

“Tell me, how angry are you right now?” Peter asked, one hand dancing up Wade’s bare chest.

“Pretty damn angry. I didn’t want – I didn’t want you to see me like this and I hate when they get the better of me,” Wade answered honestly.

“Then you should let me make you feel better,” Peter kissed Wade again, this time on his jaw.

“But – “

“No. Listen here. You’re angry. And rightfully so. You have all this tension and frustration just coursing through you right now. And I want to help wind you down. You know what we would both like? I think you should take me into one of those empty rooms, call me ‘baby boy’ and just pound me into the bed,” Peter whispered right against the shell of Wade’s ear and nipped at his earlobe.

“Petey, I – you don’t need to do that just to make me feel better,” Wade stared at him.

“I’m doing it to make us _both_ feel better. Do you have any idea how worked up you got me last night? I thought about you all day long. And now we are in this building full of empty rooms with empty beds and someone was generous enough to provide us with all this lube. Now work out some of your tension but helping me work out mine,” Peter grinned and scooped up some of the cream from Wade’s pants.

“Baby boy,” Wade’s eyes darkened.

“I love it when you call me that,” Peter finally leaned in to capture Wade’s lips with his own. The kiss was sloppy at first, full of raw desire and need. Wade’s lips were rough and chapped against Peter’s and he moaned at the difference in texture and rocked his hips.

“Fuck,” Wade grunted before wrapping his arms around Peter, one hand sliding down to cup his ass and bring their bodies closer together. Peter stroked the back of Wade’s neck and continued to roll his hips and moan into Wade’s mouth.

“Let’s find us a room, daddy,” Peter purred and licked against Wade’s tongue.

“You can’t be real,” he stood up with Peter’s legs wrapped around his waist. He opened the door as he carried Peter out of the bathroom, their lips never parting. Jane, who had been hovering in the hallway, just giggled as she watched the pair fumble into an empty room and lock the door.

Wade, unceremoniously, tossed the smaller boy onto the bed and climbed over him. Spreading Peter’s legs, he quickly settled between them and ground down against him. Their erections very quickly rubbing against each other through the straining fabric of their pants. Peter unzipped his jacket and quickly threw it off his body. Wade pushed up the brunette’s shirt and began to pepper kisses along Peter’s exposed skin. Peter was writhing beneath him and Wade was itching to get all of their clothes off.

“As much as I really want to, I’m not gonna fuck you tonight, baby boy. Wanna save that for a better night. But I am gonna get my hands on your cock,” he said against Peter’s mouth before thrusting against him again.

“Mmmm, yes. Please,” Peter begged.

“Oh yea, ask me again,” Wade groaned, opening Peter’s fly and working the jeans over his hips. He removed his own as well, leaving both in briefs.

“Please, Wade? Want your hands all over me,” he repeated. He clawed at Wade’s waistband and tried to get his hands inside.

“Tsk tsk. I didn’t say you could touch that yet,” Wade batted his hands away. Then he dipped his hand into Peter’s underwear and grasped his hard length, “You’re gonna let me touch you however I want.” Peter arched his back off the bed and nearly screamed as he finally felt Wade’s calloused hands stroke him.

“Please let me,” he whined.

“Since you asked so nicely,” he guided Peter’s trembling hand to his bulge and felt heat coil as Peter palmed and rubbed against it.

“God, Wade. Can I ride you?” Peter moaned.

“Climb right on top,” Wade bit along Peter’s collar bone before climbing off of him,” But take off your underwear. Put on a little show for me.” His eyes were completely black as Peter, fighting his blush, shimmied out of his underwear while he felt the larger man’s eyes on him. Wade was eating him alive with his eyes, raking down the brunette’s lithe body as he bent over and then turned to finally climb up onto Wade’s hips. He had removed his own underwear before Peter came back to the bed. Once he was seated Wade took both their cocks in his large hand as Peter began to ride him, thrusting in and out of his fist.  

“Oh god, baby. You’re so hot right now. So wet for me,” he dragged his thumb across the leaking tip of Peter’s length. He smeared the precome that was beginning the leak out even more. Wade tightened his grip and rolled his hips up against Peter and his movements.

“Wade – agh – you’re so sexy. You have no idea. Next time I want you to just bend me over the bed. Oh! So close,” Peter rambled, pleasure taking over.

“God damn, baby boy. I will do literally everything to you,” Wade moaned. Peter started moving more erratically as he same hard and fast all over Wade. There were long ribbons of cum painting his stomach and chest. Wade licked off some of the cum that landed on his chin and lip before coming right after, more semen pooling on him. Peter took a heavy breath and collapsed forward onto Wade, kissing him softly.

“Mmm, thank you. I hope you know this means you’re my boyfriend now,” Peter smiled against Wade’s lips.

“I think I can accept that,” he snickered while holding Peter tighter, not caring for the mess they were making of each other.

“We’re all gross now,” Peter laughed as he felt the semen spread across their chests.

“Ehh, my clothes are already ruined anyway. Just wipe us off with those,” he sighed.

“You can wear my jacket. If you don’t want to be shirtless when we leave this room,” Peter panted, finally sitting up to climb off of Wade’s lap.

“If I had it my way we wouldn’t really leave this room but I guess we have to,” he squeezed his eyes shut.

“Steve is here; I can ask if he’ll get us a shirt or something. Maybe even pants that aren’t covered in cream,” he laughed.

“Nah. Don’t want to bother him while he tried to get it in with Lokes. Let’s just hang out in here for a little bit until we think of a plan,” Wade sighed. Peter’s phone started buzzing and he fished it out of his pants that were on the floor to find a message;

**_Unknown number_ ** _: Hey, it’s, Jane. I got your number from Steve. I stole some pants and shirts from Tony and left them outside the bedroom door. Bucky shoved Francis into the pool as revenge, btw. Wrecked his phone. Have fun in there._

            “Jane is a treasure,” Peter showed the screen to Wade.

            “If Thor doesn’t lock that down then he’s an idiot,” he chuckled.

            “She might lock them down for him,” Peter stumbled around to find all the clothes they shed on the floor and put on some boxers before grabbing the clothes outside the door, “I think all of these might be too small for you.”

            “I can manage these pants, but I’m definitely stretching your tiny jacket over my chest because it’s the best way to stake my claim,” he worked the pants over his legs, but they did cling very tight to his thighs and hips.

            “I, frankly, love how good you look in those tight pants,” Peter smirked.

            “You’re the only one who seems to think so,” Wade huffed.

            “All the more for me then,” Peter stood up on his toes to kiss Wade again, “I forgot to tell you. I have some good news.”

            “Better than what just happened?” he proclaimed.

            “Nooo. Different good news. I went with Loki to his ballet company today and they liked me. Offered me a scholarship and everything. I’ll be starting there soon,” Peter beamed.

            “No way! That’s amazing, baby boy. I’ve never dated a ballerina before,” Wade wrapped his arms back around Peter again and lifted him off the ground to spin him around.

            “And I’ve never dated a jock. So let’s get dressed and go make out in front of everyone downstairs so they can see us laughing in the face of tropey, high school stereotypes,” he laughed.

            “Ok. That sounds like the best sort of plan. I’m gonna wear your jacket though, even though its definitely too tight,” Wade stood before him in the tight, dark pants with the too tight white shirt under Peter’s jacket. To other people he might look ridiculous but seeing Wade’s muscles straining and rippling under the tight fabric Peter was just turned on again. He swallowed hard and continued to let his eyes rake down Wade’s body.

            “You are openly objectifying me, Pete,” Wade laughed and took Peter’s hand.

            “I’ll try to refrain,” Peter bit his lip and let Wade lead him into the rest of the party.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
